


Filthy/Gorgeous

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Cage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>dirtybadwrong</i> Porn, for the sake of porn.  With vibrators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy/Gorgeous

Jensen’s body is loose and tight and burning in waves that emanate from the tight, stretched circle of his ass. Sweat lay in thick layers over his back and down his thighs, on his wrists, making Jeff shift and reevaluate his hold.

Jeff presses against the mattress, holding him, keeping him from pulling away, not that Jensen’s pulling away so much as he is trying to find friction for his burning, neglected cock trapped under him, held in a plastic cage. Jeff’s voice works over him like fingers, dragging through the sweat on his skin, scratching into the need that licks like flames at his lips….and it isn’t words…or maybe it is and Jensen just can’t understand them anymore…it’s moan and groan and rumbling, tumbling growl…whispers and hoarse sounds.

Jensen lifts his head and Jeff’s there…just _there_ …tongue and teeth on already swollen lips, marking him, sparking against the hot coals that glow inside him, in his stomach…in his balls…

Jared shifts, moves the vibrating toy, pushing it in and Jensen keens into Jeff’s mouth. Jared moves his hand to the other one, pulling it out. Its absence makes the first one fall deeper, rub against Jensen’s raging heat. Jensen shudders, grabs at Jeff’s thighs, at the sheets, anything he can reach.

Jared chuckles and pushes it back in. Everything shifts inside him…slides on the abundance of lube and the come. It coats him, smeared over his ass cheeks and his thighs, a sticky mess of lube and come…because they’ve taken turns…for hours, fucking into him with cocks and vibrators and plugs and dildos, filling and covering him with sticky hot mess…all the while keeping him locked and restrained and horny as fucking hell.

The first vibrator hums louder, and cold slippery slides down into him along it. Jensen’s breath catches because he knows what the cold means…even as the new lube warms to the fire, the tip enters him and his body quakes. Jared pushes, rearranges and then there’s three vibrating cocks inside him, rumbling against one another.

“Holy fuck, Jen.” Jared’s voice is awed, thick and slippery, like the lube and come and honey mixed together. Jensen can feel his breath on wet skin, ghosting over his ass. His weight shifts, and he’s straddling Jensen’s leg, his cock a hard, thick line…the tip laying against one of the vibrators. 

Jensen can’t count how long they’ve been there, how many times they’ve come on him or in him. Jared’s breathing quickens. His cock slides through the slick mess on Jensen’s ass. When the tip of his cock touches the vibrator, Jared quivers. 

“Daddy.” Jensen’s almost sure that’s his voice, begging, hoarse pleading dragged out of a throat dry and needy.

Jeff’s solution to that is his tongue, sliding through Jensen’s sore, swollen lips, licking at his teeth, his palate, his goddamn tonsils and Jensen swallows, as if he’s trying to get Jeff deeper inside him.

Jared’s moving them again, fucking them in and out, moving them around, changing up the speeds until Jensen’s shattered voice hits a tone he’s never heard and his fingers dig into Jeff’s arms as he shatters, begging, crying, rutting frantically against the sheets. “Please…please…please…” until there’s a flood of heat, sting and burn as Jared’s cock spews into and over him…and the noise of lube and come and vibrators is obscene and Jensen’s fairly certain he’s gonna die if he can’t fucking come now…

Jeff rises up, rolls them all until Jared is on his back, under Jensen, his knees holding Jensen’s legs apart, his cock pressed into his crack, and Jared moans because he’s just come and his cock must be sensitive all crammed in there with the furiously vibrating cocks only inches away.

Jeff adjusts the vibrators, turns them on full, fucks them in. His hands slide up over sweaty thighs until his thumbs are cradling Jensen’s balls, pressing and Jensen’s whole body shudders, jerks. Then that hand is finally there, on his cock, pressing against the release, pulling the damn cage off and Jensen’s cock rises full and hard and comes…just spurts onto his stomach, dumping liquid heat in streams of thick, gooey mess.

It doesn’t stop, the vibrating mass pressing into his prostate milking him until he is crying and begging and Jeff finally eases them out of Jensen, tossing them aside before moving up and in, his cock hard and filling up the empty space the vibrators left behind. He works in and out fast and hard, but Jensen is barely aware, his body buzzing as Jeff comes inside him.

He thinks he’s never been so filthy, so covered in the evidence of his own debauchery. Their bodies slide together, over, around, slimy and sweaty and so perfect. 

“You okay, boy?” Jeff asks, tilting Jensen’s face up to look him in the face. 

“I’m all dirty Daddy.” Jensen whispered, chasing his mouth for a kiss. 

Jared spoons behind him, his arms wrapping around Jensen. He drags a finger through the come covering Jensen’s skin, lifting it to his mouth. Jensen sucks the finger in and Jared groaned. “Filthy.”

Jeff slides down so he's laying facing them. “Gorgeous.”


End file.
